Complications
by Raquel31
Summary: Rose and the gang our on vacation and adrian and her are dating until someone comes along to ruin their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

1I don't own any characters all characters belong to Richelle Mead

The door opened and standing their was a very shocked Mia and Lissa with smiles on their faces.

"What the hell" Rose yelled tears streaming down her face now. "You can't keep doing this to me Adrian". "Rose listen to me I love you and I was telling the truth about everything I said I don't give a damn about her, I love you and need you", Adrian said. Everything he just said kept playing over and over in my head he loves me and needs me if only he knew how much I needed him. "I love you too but for the rest of this vacation I think we need to take sometime apart and think".

So what do you think should I finish this story, oh and thank .Life for letting me finish your story.


	2. Chapter 2

1 "I love you too but for the rest of this vacation I think we need to take sometime apart

and think". That's what I heard but I couldn't process it. Time I don't need time apart

from my love. I can't stand being apart from her, so without thinking I grabbed her arm

and brought her face closer to mine. "Rose look at me I don't need any time apart I

need to be with you, I cant stand being apart from you". I said taking a breath. Her eyes

where shining with tears and as I placed my hands to wipe them away her mouth

came crashing down on mine. "I love you too Adrian and being apart from you will hurt

me more than simple words can describe but we need this" she said and walked out the

room. "Mia go check on Rose Lissa said as she came in put her arms around me I cried

letting all my trapped up emotions out. "Lissa I love her so much and you have to

believe that I don't have any idea of what happened with that girl, all I remember is

Rose yanking her off me with tears in her eyes". Looking into his eyes I could tell he

was telling the truth along with his aura. "Adrian I believe your telling the truth but

something doesn't make since I have known Jasmine since we were little and it doesn't

make since for her to do something like this". "Adrian just be patient Rose will come

around soon" I said giving him one more hug and walking out the room. On my way

down the hall I decided to check on Rose and she was a sleep, so closing the door

silently I walked down stairs.

Down stairs in the living room Christian, Mia, and Eddie were sitting around talking

when I came in. Taking a seat on Christian's lap I said "we have to do something about

this Rose and Adrian love each other". "Liss I know you want to help them but they need

to work this out and plus Adrian deserves it after he fucked someone else", Christian

said. "That's where your wrong Christian, yes Adrian did fuck someone else but he

didn't know." Liss please tell me your not believing his bull shit." "Its not bull shit he was

telling the truth he didn't know what was going on I saw it in his aura". Listen to her

Christian, Adrian followed us all way to the academy just so he could be with Rose even

after she kept rejecting her and he was still their, do you really think he would cheat on

her knowing she would break up with him" Eddie said gaining everyone attention. "Hey",

a young voice said, "have you guys seen Adrian", it was Jasmine. "Why do you need to

know Mia said with such anger in her voice." I need to give him something". "Yea sure,

like you gave him your virginity". Everyone stared wide eyed at the two at what Mia had

just said." Oh what, you guys can't tell when a girl just lost hers, well I can", she said

smirking at Jasmine. " Well at least the one that I lost it to was good and he's a royal",

Jasmine through back. Shocked at what she said Lissa stood and looked her up and

down saying "I thought you were better than that Jasmine". Turning her back on all them

she left the room. On her way up the stairs she heard crying in one of the rooms and

opened the door to Rose room. "Pathetic", Jasmine sneered. Lunching from her bed

rose had her by one arm but before she could do anything she felt all the air being

sucked out of her, after that she gave out a big scream as the fire came burning her

arms and legs. "After am finished Adrian won't even want you, and plus he already has

me. "You will forget am her and black out in 30 seconds", Jasmine said going out the

window".


	3. Waking Up

When I awoke I was in my room surrounded by the worry faces of my friends and the tear streaked face ofAdrian. "What happened Rose?", Lissa

said? "What are you talking about I was in my room sleep when all ofa sudden I wake up to all of you". "No Rose we heard you scream". "Liss I don't

know what your talking about and why are my wrist and ankles covered in bandages. "Rose we had to wrap your wrist and ankles

because you were burned their when we came in. "How the hell did I get, fire flame if you better run when I get these bandages off" Rose said to

Christian. Hands raised Christian said "I didn't do it". "Christian you'rethe only one in her who can use fire", "Rose Lissa yelled stop it couldn't have

been Christian he's been with us ever since Mia left your room. "Well when I find out who did this I am going to kill them"! Taking her

hand Adrian began to concentrate on the magic and instantly Rose began to feel her wrist heal. Moving from her wrist he went to her ankle to heal

them". "There is that better", Adrian asked. "Yea thanks, Liss why didn't you just heal me?" I used too much spirit today and I didn't want you to get

a lot of darkness because I didn't have anymore silver to charm to keep the darkness from getting to you", she said apologetically. "Oh

that's okay, so can somebody get me something to eat I'm starving. "I'll get you something", Adrian said."When have you ever cooked anything

Adrian that doesn't have to go in the microwave". "Hey just because Idon't cook doesn't mean I don't know how too, Adrian smirked and then

headed down the hall, "I'll go with him Christian said in case he needs help come on Eddie". Following Christian out the room Eddie smiled at

me before leaving. "Okay Rose I was thinking we go to the mall tomorrow if your feeling any better, what doyou think"? "Sure Liss but we have to go

early in case any strigo attack". "Oh come on Rose with your badass guardian skills and my being a water user and bad ass myself I think we could

handle it, Mia said laughing". "Don't forget my fire using", and my "awesome guardian skills to Eddie and Christian said coming into the room. "I

thought you guys were helping Adrian with the food, Rose said with humor in hervoice at the thought of Adrian cooking. Down stairs as Adrian was in

the top of estate kitchen getting dinner made Jasmine came up behind him putting her hands around his waist. "Hey babe, did you miss me"? "Get

your hands off me", Adrian spat as he whirls around making Jasmine arms fall to her side he glares at her."You know you want me, so stop trying to

resist". "Are you stupid I don't want you I don't even know you,and the only person I want is the love of my life Rose", Adrian stated while keeping

his eyes locked on hers. "Well it doesn't seem like she loves you to me, last I saw she was beating your ass", Jasmine said with an edge to her

voice. "You have nothing to do with that", Adrian snarled. Smiling Jasmine took a step closer to Adrian whispering in his ear "why be with a cheap

whore when you can be with a mori and one that can offer you a whole lotmore",she said while running her hands down his toned chest. Stepping

back shaking his hand Adrian said"because I love her", and with that he took Rose a plate with lasagna, salad, with a sprite to drink on the side as

he left the room. Okay guys I need more reviews please and if you have any advice on what you would like to see in this story just

let me know.


End file.
